


The Getaway

by Pinkycat413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Inflation, Face-Fucking, Fantrolls, Fisting, Gillplay, M/M, Mauven Ampora, Mild Blood, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), OC, Outdoor Sex, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkycat413/pseuds/Pinkycat413
Summary: Its 12th perigree's eve and Dualscar is feeling a little bored and restless. He came to the clown's party to have a good time, and have a good time he shall, but not in the way he expected.
Relationships: Grand Highblood & Orphaner Dualscar, Grand Highblood/Orphaner Dualscar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bucket Swap 12th Perigee 2019





	The Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncewewerezombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewewerezombies/gifts).



The Getaway. 

12th Perigree eve, it's been awhile since you have really celebrated it, over ten sweeps or so? It’s been so long and you’ve lived for so long, sweeps tend to blur together for you. The cold, green snow on the ground remind you of better days as a wee child with your Baba and sis. You used to love playing in the snow since it didn’t bother you because you’re seadweller and you’re pretty much immune to the cold. Your reminiscing gets interrupted by the screams and shrieks of tiny clown children playing and having joyous time in the snow. It puts a small smile on your face to see the new pupas enjoying their first snow like this, you remember your first snowfall. 

You shake your head, trying to get out of the reminiscing mood and to get back to what you were originally were supposed to do. You walk towards the giant tent hosting the party you were invited to. The smell of incense and food all but overtake your sense of smell. The warm golden decorations of the main hall fill your vision as you see many of your comrades and your matesprite’s comrades intermingling with each other, drinking, eating, singing, just overall having a merry time with each other. It’s one of the very few times these guys ever get along this well with each other without making them get along with either threats or a stern talking to. You see your sister Mauven hanging up decorations on wall and talking to one of the nunnery clowns, probably talking about each other’s day or the new dress you made for her. Despite her being a seadweller she really looks good in red and wish she would wear it more. You scan the crowd more to find the troll you originally came to the party to see. Kids laughing and smiling as they play with their new toys, men conversing and drinking, telling all their famous or infamous war stories, laughing at each other’s jokes and ridiculous stories, women complimenting on each other’s clothes and telling the latest gossip, some are more interested in their drinks or watching over the little ones. 

It takes you awhile to find him, which is surprising cause how the hell can you not find a 14ft tall troll with the body mass of a fucking whale in a crowd!? You hear him before you see him, his hearty laugh is unmistakable. The Grand Highblood, Aka, your matesprite Ashyeir. You see him surrounded by his clown brethren, all of them are ingulfed in his words, his sermon captivating them, hanging on every word he says. You stand there, leaning in the doorway of his throne room, clearing your throat to get his attention. He looks up from his sermon to you and gives you a smirk, a damn smirk! Good gog, if you weren’t head over horns in love with him you would smack that smirk off his dumb clown face. 

“Well, well, well, look who up and finally showed his face, hello little fish.” His voice was deep and booming, it was really attractive although sometimes when he gets loud and obnoxious enough, he kinda hurts your sensitive ears, but he’s a lot quieter during your more tender moments, speaking of which. 

“Hello darling, Am sorry for interrupting yer little, get together here, but I wanted to talk to you for a bit sweetie.” He lifts up his hands in a somewhat defeated way and gets up from his massive throne, over the heads and bodies of his followers, he saunters over to you and has to crouch down just to get to eye level with you and he still has that shiteating smirk on his face. Gog, I wish you’d stop being so smug and cute at the same time. “And what, pray tell, did ya all up and wanted to speak to me about doll face?” he said. “I wanted to spend some time with ye alone if that’s alright. This crowd here, its gettin' ta meh. I want to go to a place where its quiet and I have a place to think.” 

He knew exactly where to go. He got up and scooped you up in his arms and put you on his shoulder. You love it when he does this, makes you feel so tall, even though you have a slight fear of heights, it’s still really exhilarating nonetheless. Wow, from all the way up here you can see everything, from the tiniest of details in the decorations, to even the old bloodstains in the ceiling from previous executions. You... try not to think about those stains. Everybody looks so small from up here; everyone is still chattering amongst themselves and others and some are acknowledging you guys presence as you both walk through the crowd. You look for your sister, and when you do, she acknowledges you, she’s tries to protest but you shake your head indicating to her to not follow and that you’re not in trouble and you’re fine. 

You reenter the cold, seeing your breath in the air. It’s day time, but since the clouds are so thick with snow the sun’s rays won’t harm you or any other troll that decided to stay out so late. He takes you up some stone stairs behind his so-called castle. It’s a little ways up to you guy’s special place but that’s what you like about it. It’s a secret place for only you and him to go to. Ever since you two were wrigglers you’d come here together and play, told each other secrets you swore you would never tell, and to bond. You’d only recently gotten together as adults and you wish you didn’t spend those few sweeps as a teen and young adult training to be Orphaner away from your Ashyeir, your happy little clown. He leads you up to the entrance of your special place. You remember it like it was yesterday, the green gate covered in vines and leaves, a little rusted from years of use and oxygen, the little pathway that leads into the garden of your childhood. It still looks the same, the small lake where you both swam in, the weeping tree where you guys slept under the stars, ate snacks, and traded secrets. The stones you hopped and played on, the plant variety of the garden where you planted your first tree, gave roses to your sister, played hide and hunt with your Ashyeir, barely anything has changed, with the exception of all the snow on the ground, but that’s to be expected this time of sweep. 

He sets you down on the ground and snow goes up to your shins, almost to your knees! From up there it didn’t seem like a lot but I guess that’s riding on his shoulders must be like, everything seems so small in comparison to you, where everything is so big and large and dangerous. You hate being this small dammit. You force your way to the lake where its partially frozen, you reach the edge and you turn to him, “Come ma love, I know those parties aren’t yer thin’, so why not we have some fun out here instead, huh?” You give him a coy smile, and gesture to him to come closer. He grins, knowing not to be told twice he practically leaps at the chance to be spending this kind of time with you. You’re right he hates parties, any chance to get away from the same boring, prestigious, group of highbloods is a chance he’ll take almost instantly. 

You both strip down naked and you lead your mate into the frigid waters, although you barely notice it cause your body is just as or colder than these waters. He’s so handsome, he has to bend all the way down just for you to touch his face, to kiss him properly, his hands practically engulf your face but you’re too busy sucking on his to care too much. You especially don’t care if you’re getting paint all over your face and body cause, well that’s what the water is for. You weave your hands through his massive amount of hair, down his neck, and down his massive chest, his chest is so soft and broad and you love feeling it all the way done to his stomach. He starts to play with you gills on your chest and neck and at first you retract from his grip, but relax when he assures you that he’ll be gentle, or as gentle as a subjuggulator can be you guess. He rubs your sensitive gills slowly and carefully and once you get used to that he starts to go faster and harder. You hiss and hold onto him but don’t tell him to stop, not for one second. You suddenly get lifted from the water and get layed down on the shore of the lake. You look up at him confused, but again not stopping him, he grins. “Wanted to get a better view of my pretty little snack :0)” You roll your eyes at that comment and just spread your legs and he licks and sucks on your gills once more but then he starts to move downward. Kissing and caressing all the way until he gets to the entrance of your nook. He looks up probably mentally asking for your consent to dive headfirst into your nook. You nod and at first you feel nothing, but then you feel a slight sensation of his tongue. You gasp not fully prepared for that but soon you get used to his enormous, slick tongue licking and lapping into every visible corner of you. You huff and puff, your breathing getting faster and faster with every inch he’s covering with his beautiful tongue. Sucking and licking, his mouth practically engulfs your entire nook and you feel yourself cumming but then he stops and instead shoves two fingers into your nook. 

You shriek, not expecting that and yell out “Ahh! Ashyeir! What th’ bloody hell was that for!?” He just smiles and chuckles at that response and lays down next to you, fingers still in your nook, “I got tired of eating, now I want to play~” He says so slyly in your ear in an almost disgusting tone that you, unfortunately for you, find kinda hot. “Ya coulda gave meh a warnin’ babe, argh!” He starts to thrusts the fingers in and out of your nook and normally this wouldn’t really with anyone else but with Ash, his fingers were huge, two finger equals the width of an average troll’s bulge. A purple blood’s bulge. It was kinda painful but you have a high pain tolerance so this wasn’t hitting you limit so far. Your quiet breaths turned to audible moans, groans, squeaks, and gasps. He was really doing a number on your nook and he’s only fingering you! As he was busy turning your nook into ground meat you feel a familiar cold sensation roll up your back. It’s hard and slimy and you can feel ridges on it. It was his bulge; it was pulsing and squirming and secreting precum. It was searching for your nook or at least your bum, although you weren’t exactly ready for that yet. Before you could fully react to his erection, he moves you again, this time on his stomach. You have a full view of his pulsating bulge and you gulp. He restarts his finger fucking this time putting more fingers in you, with the exception of his thumb, and with his other hand he grabs your head and forces you to move closer to his bulge. You instinctively open your mouth to the impeding length and it goes directly into your mouth and down your throat in an instant. He forces you to move down his length even further, bobbing your head up and down. You’re nearly chocking and holding back tears; you’re trying to breathe through you gills, but it’s kinda hard to focus on that when you have a giant bulge making conversation with your lungs, and practically an entire hand in your nook. Well you pretty gave him a good-bad idea and retreats his fingers from your nook and instead shoves his entire hand up to his wrist in your nook. You moan loudly and almost accidentally bites his bulge and gives you a light smack on the ass. “Watch it with those pretty teeth of yours fish.” He says, “what else am I gonna up and fuck your thinkpan out with huh?” 

You try to be a little more careful this time, but gog does this feel uncomfortable, he does know you’re supposed to be matesprites right? Why’s he being so rough with you, you don’t know but perhaps it has to do with the fact you were on an expedition while he was in heat and you couldn’t really give him some relief except maybe sending him some nudes when he was complaining to you about being “extremely motherfucking horny bro.” So now you have an overly horny, giant clown man fisting you, a very excited bulge making its way down to your toes, (and honestly trying your best to suck it), and the sudden realization that this isn’t exactly how you thought you were gonna spend you 12th perigree? You start to tear up now as his fisting gets harder and faster, your blowjob isn’t even a blowjob anymore cause now he’s just face fucking you at this point. You can feel yourself cumming again and this time he doesn’t move you around and you cum all over his hand. He laughs and retreats his hand from your nook, with a “pop!” sound and gets his bulge out of your mouth and you flop on the ground, gasping for air, saliva dripping out from your mouth, nook flaying and tears streaming down your face. 

You’re trembling, trying to come down from your powerful orgasm, and you try to get up but you feel a large hand hold you down. “Nuh uh fish, I ain’t done with you yet.” It’s hard, but you can somewhat see him jerking his bulge off, salivating at the clear view of your nook and ass. Your nook now dripping with secretions and is very, very, wet. Which was perfect for your clown husband. You feel his bulge at the entrance of your nook and rubbing it as to sorta prepare you for his length. “Tsk, now you wanna giv’ meh a warnin’ huh?” you think to yourself. “Yer gonna fuck me, or are ya just gonna sit there lookin’ somewhat pretty?” You goad to him, ya know this isn’t gonna feel all that great at all so you might as well get it over with and tell him to go wild. He lifts an eyebrow and grins. He then slowly puts his bulge in your nook and you gasp you feel your nook stretching from his overbearing bulge. “A-Ashyeir... y-!” He then suddenly shoves his entire length in you. He lay there, mouth agape, no sound coming out as he begins his punishing thrusts. He pounds you mercilessly, your eyes rolling back, your moaning and groaning gets louder with each thrust of his hips. Your nook twitching and fluttering around his bulge and sweat pouring down you back, you can feel you second orgasm coming. Ash is now sweating and grunting, his thrusts are getting harder and faster, he’s close, you can feel it. You can feel his bulge slow down a little, his breathing is now very heavy and he’s drenched in sweat. Your sobbing now, just hoping he comes soon and we can end this rendezvous of yours. 

You feel it in an instant, you feel his bulge expand and fill your nook and seedflap with his genetic material, your stomach expanding to compensate for all this material coming into you with such force. His grip on you is tight and his nails are digging into your skin and gills making them bleed a little, you shriek from the pain and he lets up some, but still has a good grip on you. He’s coming down from his orgasm now and his bulge slides out of your nook and loads of material come flooding out of you. You both flop to the ground, breathing heavy, and sweating. You’re shaking and you face is stained with tears, sand, and some blood since you bit you lip pretty hard when you both came. You crawl to him and you lay their coming down from your highs as you pinch him on the cheek. “You big stupid clown, next time dun’t be so rough wit meh.” “Heh heh heh, whatever you say Dori.” He gives you a small peck on the forehead and snuggles with you in his arms. You roll your eyes and reciprocate the snuggling, and shake your head. “What am I gonna do wit you?” you finally close your eyes and fall asleep in each other’s arms. You will definitely never forget this 12th perigree eve, for the rest of your life.


End file.
